Three Kings
First Aired: May 10, 2009 Plot: After Peter discovers the writing of Stephen King, he imagines his family and friends in three of King’s most famous works. Stand By Me: Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe – as 12-year-olds – travel along a railroad track on a journey of self-discovery narrated by Richard Dreyfuss. In the year 1955, four 12-year old boys—Petey LaChange (Peter), Quag Chambers (Quagmire), Joey Duchamp (Joe), and Cleve Brown (Cleveland)—go out to find a dead body in the woods, following a set of railroad tracks to find it (during the trip, a train runs over Joey's legs, effectively crippling him). Upon finding the body (which turns out to be Meg), they are confronted by the local bully Ace Merrill (Mayor West), who comes to claim the body, and threatens the boys with a knife. Petey pulls out a gun to intimidate Ace, who swears he will come back for revenge. However, since their next meeting will be inevitable because they live in the same neighborhood, Petey lets Ace have the body to avoid further consequences. Upon returning home, the boys go their separate ways: Joey comes to terms with being in a wheelchair and invents a new sport for cripples; Cleve grows up to marry Rebecca Romijn; and Quag becomes a famous Hollywood actor who eventually dies of overdose on drugs. Misery: Famed writer Paul Sheldon (Brian) has just finished his latest and final installment in his series of Snuggly Jeff children's books in which he kills off the titular character so he can focus on more serious work. While driving through a snowstorm, Paul swerves off the road to avoid hitting Stephen King, causing him to crash. He is rescued by Stewie Wilkes (Stewie), a cross-dressed toddler and Paul's self-proclaimed number-one fan, who takes the crippled Paul to his remote cabin. Upon finding and reading the manuscript of Paul's latest Snuggly Jeff book, Stewie is infuriated about the main character's death and forces Paul to rewrite it and bring Snuggly Jeff back to life, holding him hostage. After sending Stewie out for paper, Paul finds a news article pointing Stewie out as a serial killer (Joe briefly appears as the sheriff whose legs are blown off with a shotgun by Stewie, and is killed so he won't have to be in a wheelchair). After several attempts, Paul finally finishes the book with a presumably logical way of bringing Snuggly Jeff back to life, but Stewie refuses to let Paul go, knowing he will tell everyone about the kidnapping. Paul's ultimate fate is left ambiguous. The Shawshank Redemption: Andy Dufresne (Peter) is sent to Shawshank Prison where he meets and quickly befriends a fellow inmate named Red (Cleveland). Andy asks Red for a rock hammer with which he can slowly tunnel out of the prison, as well as make Star Wars figurines out of rocks, which the prison's corrupt warden (Carter) offers to sell, crippling Bogs (Joe), an inmate who had raped Andy in the bathroom, as a sign of good will. Andy is given permission to clean the warden's office; while doing so, he plays a record of "Hollaback Girl" across the whole prison, which utterly confuses all the inmates and infuriates the Warden. Andy informs Red that he is going to escape, saying he is going to Zihuatanejo in Mexico, and tells him that if he should ever get out of prison, he should go to a hayfield in Buxton to a volcanic rock he will have placed there (though since 25 years have passed, Andy points out the field may have been developed into a Wal-Mart). Later that night, Andy is nowhere to be found. In a fury, the Warden throws one of Andy's rocks at a poster of David Cassidy, tearing a hole through its rectum. The Warden sticks his hand into the hole, discovering a tunnel that Andy had made, leading to a sewage pipe that leads Andy to freedom. After being released from Shawshank, Red goes to the field in Buxton Andy told him to go to, finding a box containing money and a postcard asking if he remembers the name of the Mexican country Andy told him about (Zihuatanejo); unfortunately, Red does not. Andy is then shown preparing a boat on a beach in Zihuatanejo, eagerly waiting for Red to arrive so they can sail off together, though Red presumably never does. Category:Anthology episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes